Grunts
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Hinata is the top boss of the Akatsuki but nobody but Itachi knows it. She kills Naruto which causes a major storm in Konoha. Sasuke who had disappeared on a mission for years comes back to Konoha vowing to avenge Naruto but he has to go undercover.
1. Mission

Ive had this story in my head for awhile so I thought why not? So here it is. Tell me what you think ^_^ and if there are any grammar mistakes please let me know so I can correct them ASAP Thank you

* * *

A figure made its way inside a small apartment complex. Spotting the number 201 it opened the door with a master key that had been swiped from the main office ten minutes before. Once inside it observed the things that took up the small apartment thinking maybe something was worth stealing but nothing. It was a pretty simple place, light green carpet, a coffee table in the center of the living room, few empty bowls with slight left over ramen in the sink, and a light coming from the bedroom. Apparently the man had fallen asleep with the light on so the figure turned off the lights enveloping the apartment in total darkness. Lucky for it, its eyes had already adjusted to the dark so there was no need to wait to do what it had gone there for. Stepping toward the sleeping man on the floor the figure pulled out a kunai from the pouch tied to its right leg.

The man stirred in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Still half asleep he examined the silhouette of the person standing next to him as he was lying on the floor, blanket at his feet. "Who"

He was cut off by a soft feminine voice, "I'm sorry" and she was. She had never meant for him to die like this but she figured that she wouldn't be a coward and stay in a dark room waiting for the news of his death by one of the other members of their elite group. If he was to be killed it made sense that she would be the one who would kill him. This way she would have no one to hate but herself. No one to blame, to yell at, to want to kill more than anyone, she would make sure of that.

The man sat up surprising her, "Hinata?"

The once frail girl now stood strong and proud against the shadows that engulfed them holding a kunai in her right hand. Grateful for the darkness that concealed her facial expressions she let her mask fall to the ground revealing that his guess was correct. He could tell it was her by her soft voice, the very same voice that had haunted his dreams for the past few years. He had believed her dead for years. That was what her family had announced after the chunnin exams. They had even held a funeral which half of Konoha had attended to honor their fallen friend. They had even seen her be buried yet here she was standing stronger than ever. Forgetting the odd situation of being dressed in only his pajama bottoms and her holding a kunai he jumped up to hold Hinata in his arms. Tears soaked through her tight black shirt to dampen her skin.

"Hinata your alive! I missed you! I thought you were dead! We all thought" he stopped grabbing her shoulders with his hands creating some space between them. Staring at her face was all he seemed capable of doing at the moment. They stood in silence for a few minutes before he continued, "Why did you trick us into thinking you were dead?"

Hinata only stared at his face. He was starting to get impatient with the silent treatment, "Hinata please. Answer me!"

She raised her right hand making sure to let him see the weapon in her hand, "I'm sorry" she repeated before bringing down her arm driving the kunai into his throat slicing through it smoothly. His body fell with a hard thud against the green carpeted floor. Stealing a glance at his eyes she saw a mixture of shock, fear and tears? Apparently he had been crying but she hadn't noticed because of the darkness. This fact only made her regret what she had done more.

Picking up her mask from the floor she thought about what he had said about him missing her. It had been long since she harbored the same feelings towards the blonde man but it appeared that he had felt the same about her. She left the apartment leaving the master key back in its usual place on the desk in the manager's bedroom. Now that her mission was complete she headed back towards her group's hideout. The journey would take two days but she didn't mind. Figuring that the two days would be enough time to secretly mourn over her blonde friend so that nothing would be suspected at the hideout she slowed her pace. Weakness was something that could take someone to an early grave there.

Hinata set up camp after a few hours of traveling through the forest. The fire made crackling sounds while she threw more firewood in it to keep it lit. She sighed, making sure that she was on schedule she ate her dinner in silence. According to her schedule his body would be found within the next hour.

* * *

In Konoha a piercing scream could be heard echoing in the apartment complex. A pink haired girl stood in shook at her revelation. Her once dear friend and admirer was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood with his throat sliced open. His eyes were still open staring at the bare walls in the room. A white haired man walked in slowly reading a book in his right hand. "What is it now Sakura?"

"N-Naruto!" she ran by the blonde's side but the white haired man stopped her from touching the deceased man.

"Sakura, go tell Tsunade of this"

"But Naruto!" she looked down at her friend.

"He is already dead so there is no point in trying to save him. We need to tell the Hokage."

Sakura though in a panicked state understood and ran out to tell the Hokage immediately leaving the sensei Kakashi there. Kakashi glanced around the room looking for any clues. He even checked the windows and doors for forced entry but nothing. This alone indicated that it must have been a fellow ninja that committed the crime. _'Who would want to kill Naruto?' _images of the Akatsuki members filled his head. _'Of course' _the Akatsuki had been after Naruto for quite sometime already but the ninja of Konoha had figured they had given up since all the attempted murders had ceased entirely for months.

"Any idea of who would have done this?" Tsunade their blonde Hokage walked into the room. Kakashi sensed a tinge of sadness in her usual commanding voice. He knew that the Hokage and Naruto had been close since the blonde's mission with Jiraya which led to her being named Hokage. She had come to see Naruto as a son that she had never had. Yet her duties as Hokage wouldn't let her personal connections to the dead man blind her.

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot by Naruto, "I have a theory but otherwise no but whoever it was, isn't as cunning as we thought" he pointed to a bloody kunai on the floor.

"Or maybe" Tsunade lifted the kunai between her thumb and index finger, "They want us to know who they are" she showed him a tag on the kunai. It was a dark blue tag with the initials HH and a line through them.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "It can't be. She's"

He was cut off by the Hokage, "dead I know. Or at least that's what the Hyuga clan made us believe for years"

"You don't think they would have faked her death do you?"

"Well they did want to get rid of her for the next girl in line"

"Hanabi?"

Tsunade nodded. "We are going to have to find out if it was really her"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. We can't let anyone know about this until we have things more figured out. We don't want the Hyuga clan exorcizing its power to try and stop us"

Kakashi nodded, "But what are you going to do if it is her?"

Tsunade didn't answer him. _'If it is her then why did she kill her old crush? What could be a strong enough motive for her to kill an innocent?"_

At that moment Sakura ran in, "You guys won't believe this!" a huge grin on her face. She smiled and ran out of the room.

"What could she be so cheerful about?" Tsunade asked in an obviously irate voice. Both the Hokage and Sensei walked outside the apartment to see what could wipe the sadness off of Sakura's face. There standing in the heat was the third member of their team.

"Sasuke!" Sakura happily hugged their old friend who made neither movement nor indication that he was just as happy to see them again. He was dressed in a loose black shirt, gray jeans and white sneakers. It almost looked as if he was a normal man but in reality he was a killer. A killer who had betrayed Konoha to join Orochimaru and for some odd reason was back. It was too weird that he the morning of Naruto's discovered death Sasuke would be appearing on his doorstep.

"You are aware that we have to take you in custody right?" Tsunade closed her eyes.

"I am" he replied.

Anbu officers surrounded him making sure he wouldn't get away. They took him to the Hokage's office so Tsunade could have a private talk with him about his punishment. After everything was cleaned up Naruto's body was taken by the Anbu team for investigation purposes. The Hokage was in a horrid mood by the time she finally arrived to her office to speak to Sasuke. Taking a seat behind her desk she poured herself a cup of sake. Her eyes made their way over to the dark haired man being held by two Anbu members. "Sasuke Uchiha" saying his name sounded strange to her ears after not saying it for four years.

He stood in silence watching her drink from her cup. Silence tensed the room for what seemed an eternity. Tsunade broke the silence, "Why did you come back to Konoha? And why were you on Naruto's doorstep of all places?"

His eyes gave her an icy stare before replying, "I have killed Orochimaru. I was on Naruto's doorstep because I wanted him to come with me to see you"

"You killed Orochimaru?" needless to say she was impressed if only a little.

He nodded once in response. She rubbed her temple before taking another sip of her sake. Sasuke made no effort to escape not because of the Anbu holding him because he could easily defeat them but because he wanted to know why there had been Anbu officers at Naruto's house. Sakura hadn't told him anything when she saw him so he still had no clue. Waiting was all he could do until the blonde Hokage spoke again, "and why did you want Naruto to come with you to see me?"

"I was going to turn myself in"

"Obviously but why?"

"I have completed my mission"

"You mean killing Orochimaru?"

He nodded. Tsunade rubbed her temple again. "I will put you on a probationary period. I won't treat this as a betrayal as I had planned. Instead I will treat this as a completion of a Konoha mission. Orochimaru was on our list so in a way you only did us a service." Her eyes met his as if expecting some sort of notion of happiness at this news. When she was met with no sign of happiness she sighed, "I'm too fucking nice when I drink sometimes"

"What happened to Naruto?"

Hey eyes narrowed leaving all trace of 'niceness' gone. "That is none of your concern at this moment. And don't bother trying to ask Sakura she won't tell you a thing either."

Kakashi walked in book in hand. "Ah, he's still here. Hokage I have been thinking about Naruto's case and I think we might be able to use Sasuke's once betrayal to our advantage."

"Sasuke leave us. Your apartment has been set up. Here is the address and key"

Sasuke was about to ask about Naruto again when Kakashi interrupted him, "Try to not be seen"

"Whatever" Sasuke walked out of the office with his hands in his pockets.

"Doesn't seem that his attitude has changed" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"So what are these thoughts of yours Hatake?"

"I think the Akatsuki sent someone to kill Naruto using Hinata's name."

"The Akatsuki part makes sense but what I don't understand is why they would use Hinata's name after she's been dead for years. What could they gain from it?"

"I don't understand that either but I figure if the Akatsuki doesn't know that Sasuke has returned to Konoha maybe we can send him there."

"You mean send him undercover?"

He nodded, "We can use his past four years as proof that he is willing to betray Konoha for his goals"

"One problem"

He looked at her directly in the eyes as she responded, "What goal could he possibly have that would require him to join the Akatsuki? Now that he has killed Orochimaru he has no real goals"

"He killed Orochimaru?"

She nodded, "Apparently"

"How do we know he's not lying?"

"Why would he? His only goal was that and now that it's completed he obviously doesn't know what to do with himself"

"I get your point. Well my idea stands for your consideration." he turned around to leave.

"Fine. But only because I want to find the answers to all my damn questions" she poured herself another cup of sake.

"I will go call him now."

* * *

Sasuke had decided to take a nap since he was used to working at night while sleeping during the day. His apartment was a simple one bedroom place but it would do until he hired maids for the Uchiha estate. Cleaning his old home was something he wanted to put off as long as possible.

_Sasuke dreamt that he was in a field. Not a gorgeous field of flowers but a dirt and grass field. Patches of weeds were scattered around beside the trees. This wasn't what he was there for though; walking towards a thump in the woods he finally saw what he was looking for. It was a short pale skinned girl who was kicking a tree stump cut in the shape of a person. It looked as if she had been at it for awhile considering the amount of sweat that coated her skin. Sasuke accidentally stepped on a twig causing the girl to turn in a defensive mode towards him. Knowing that revealing himself probably wasn't the best idea he stepped out to her anyway. _

_After seeing him she smiled and began to speak but no words came out. She didn't seem to notice since she kept talking and smiling at him. Sasuke tried to speak as well but no sound came out of him. The field lit on fire around them burning everything except the two people. Sasuke tried to yell out her name but again nothing. She stood there staring at him with hatred filled eyes, "It's your fault"_

_Sasuke realized that he could hear her voice, "Hinata!" he was worried that Hinata would burn in the fire. "Get out of the fire! Hinata!"_

_She was walking away from him into the flames. The world went black for a few seconds before it lit up on someone's funeral. Sobs were heard from a few people while others stood silent watching the deceased be lowered into the hole in the dirt ground. Sasuke wondered whose funeral it was when he heard the Hokage speak. "Hinata Hyuga was a strong willed person. She always managed to see the good in people"_

_Sasuke ran to the coffin being lowered, "Hinata!" no one noticed that he was there. In fact, they couldn't see or hear him. Sasuke looked up to see Hinata smiling at him behind her cousin Neji. Sasuke got up to see if he could go to where Hinata was but when he looked where she was she wasn't there anymore. Confused he searched for any sign of her, "She's alive?"_

_Knocking could be heard from nowhere in particular. "What the hell?"_

Sasuke woke up to loud knocking on his door. "Hold on would you!" He put on his shirt thinking about his strange dream. He hadn't thought about Hinata in years. Truth be told, he once had a small crush on her but that was past now. He remembered not knowing whether to hate Naruto or to be happy he was so retarded that he didn't notice Hinata's obvious feelings for him. At that time Sasuke didn't want to get into a relationship because of his goal to kill Orochimaru. He opened the door revealing Kakashi reading his book.

"What?" Sasuke's voice was obviously irritated.

"Did I wake you?"

"Is that what you came for?"

Kakashi sighed, "Go to the Hokage's office. She has a mission for you"

"Thought I was on probation"

"Well we found an alternative"

He grunted in response. At Tsunade's office they both stood in front of her desk waiting for her to start. Unfortuneatly she was a bit drunk since so much drinking due to Naruto's death. She had taken it better than Kakashi thought she would but it was still pretty bad. Tsunade looked up to see Kakashi and Sasuke waiting on her. Not bothering to talk she tossed a file onto her desk motioning for Sasuke to pick it up. "Leave as soon as possible"

Sasuke nodded knowing that she was in a bad mood. He left Kakashi there with the Hokage ready to read what the mission was about.

* * *

At the office Kakashi and Tsunade went over where they would bury Naruto's body. Obviously upset Tsunade kept drinking leaving her secretary Shizune to cancel all appointments for the day. Shizune was left alone to deal with all of the usual paperwork and meetings that she could handle.


	2. Hinata's birthday

Alright here is the second chapter. Im really sorry for taking so long in updating. Getting to a computer is getting progressively harder each week. But I will finish my stories dang it!!! If there are any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. I went over it once already but Im in a hurry so I might not be able to catch as many mistakes as I could so please help me out here. Thank you.

* * *

Sasuke opened the file once he was in his apartment.

**Mission Rank : S**

'_Well at least I won't be bored'_ he thought as he kept reading.

**You must burn this file once you are done reading its contents. **There in red bold letters was the usual reminder of burning the files since Tsunade had been too upset to simply brief him on the spot. He turned the page.

**You Sasuke Uchiha will go undercover as an Akatsuki member. Your mission is to find any information about Naruto's death. **He stopped reading before rereading the last sentence. "Naruto's death?"

**Also you need to find out any information about Hinata Hyuga. We believe her dead but recent events show she might be connected to Naruto's death. **_'Just great, the first mission I get turns out to be connected to my dead best friend and my old crush'_ he closed his eyes for a few seconds. First his best friend turned out to be dead, and then his old crush is presumed not dead? Sasuke found himself trying to suppress a massive headache.

After reading the mission file thoroughly Sasuke burned it tossing the ashes into the trash. Everything he had read still fresh in his mind. Without wasting any more time Sasuke packed a backpack with some food, spare clothes, weapons and other things for the trip. Tossing it over his right shoulder he grabbed on to the strap heading out the door. Passing the gates of Konoha he saw the mountain with the Hokage's faces carved on it and remembered when Naruto would paint on their faces to get attention. Sasuke smiled at his old friends stupid antics from years ago. He also remembered the last time he had seen Naruto. It had been two weeks earlier in the evening.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke watched Naruto train in the evenings for awhile already. It had been about three months since they had started their routine of Sasuke watching Naruto train for a few minutes then talking for a few minutes before Sasuke would disappear back to Orochimaru. That night however was different. Naruto approached the place that Sasuke always occupied, "Say Sasuke when are you going to turn yourself in?"

"Two weeks"

"Are you sure?" Naruto wiped sweat from his forehead with a towel.

Sasuke nodded. "Will you come with me?"

Naruto looked at his best friend, "of course" he paused looking at Sasuke, "Damn it Sasuke. Why do we always talk as if were a fucking couple? All this sentimental crap." He sat down next to his dark haired friend. "Reminds me of that kiss we had" he chuckled remembering the first day of back to school where Naruto had tried to mouth off to Sasuke which ended up in them being inches away from each others faces. Much to both boys' disgust someone pushed Naruto closing the gap between them.

Sasuke made a disgusted face, "You kissed me you bastard"

"They pushed me!"

"Liar. You know your gay there's no denying it." He smirked.

"Why you asshole!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke punching his chest as much as possible.

No one could deny that these two were best friends, even if they acted kind of gay sometimes. They laughed while Naruto tried to 'hurt' Sasuke for his gay remark. Sparring wasn't something they did often but when they did it they both enjoyed it. Both ended up on the floor staring up at the stars after awhile.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad were best friends"

"You're going soft in the head"

"I'm serious" he sat up.

Sasuke noticed the seriousness in his best friends face, "I'm glad too"

FLASHBACK OVER

In a few hours he grew bored with traveling around aimlessly. Although he was happy that he was out of Konoha he was annoyed that they sent him on a mission with him being so close to the two main people he was going to be investigating. Didn't they doubt his abilities since he knew both of the people? Normally they wouldn't send anyone who was intimately connected to the mission as to not cloud judgment. Sighing for the tenth time in the past seven minutes he decided to run for awhile hoping it would entertain him a little.

* * *

Hinata put out the fire after eating her meal. She ran at a steady pace and then jumped from tree to tree with great agility. It had been a pretty boring day so far and everything was going according to plan. She did not doubt that her message would be received by the Hokage so things would run pretty smoothly. Picking up a bit of speed she figured if she didn't stop and rest like she had planned that she would get there in a few hours as long as she kept up this pace. She had originally thought she would need more time to mourn over her old crush but surprising for her she didn't. Her pant leg got caught in one of the branches causing her to end up upside down in the tree. Sighing she thought, _'or maybe I do need more time'_

Swaying herself front to back she lifted herself up to undo her pant leg from the tree letting herself fall on the forest floor. Out of reflex she landed on her feet with her knees slightly bent. Not waiting to check out how bad her pant leg had ripped she pushed off the floor and was jumping through the trees again.

* * *

"Hinata!" a blonde man tackled Hinata as soon as she walked through the doors. It was the usual thing that happened when she got home from missions.

Smiling as best as she could she pushed the man off, "DeiDei"

"Let me guess another mission accomplished!" the blonde smirked. "Boss will be praising you again for sure!"

"Where is everyone?"

"They haven't come back from either missions or shopping"

"Shopping?" the idea struck her as weird since she was the one that normally did the shopping for them. No one in the past few years was able to detect her living so she walked around freely knowing people thought she was dead. It also helped that she had grown her hair to her waist and now wore small amounts of makeup when she felt like it.

"Yeah!" the blonde took Hinata's pack and threw it in her room upstairs quickly then pushing her onto a sitting position on the couch.

She looked at him for awhile, "What are you guys up to?" her right eyebrow raised and her lips curved to a smug knowing smile. It was her favorite trick to use on him since he was so easy to get information out of from her.

Sweat was visible on his forehead and his breaths became fast and erratic, "W-what do y-you mean?" he tried to smile but instead looked as if he had swallowed something unpleasant.

Chuckling Hinata stood from the couch, "Ok since you guys aren't up to anything I think I'm going to go into town and look for them"

"NO!" he raised his arms at her, "I mean… you just got back from your mission shouldn't you be resting?" he chuckled nervously.

"I can help carry back some of the items they bought"

"Hinata…" he whined much as a child would making Hinata want to hug him. She had always thought he was cute when he sounded like a little kid.

"You can't fool me Deidara" she raised her index finger at him.

Shaking his head he was about to blurt out what their intentions were but a voice interrupted him. "You better not have told her anything!"

Hinata and Deidara turned to the source. The rest of the Akatsuki members stood in the doorway, most of them with angry expressions on their faces. "You didn't tell her anything right?" Tobi whined.

"You guys might as well tell me what's up" Hinata tried to sound bored.

"Nu uh. You go back to your room" Kisame pushed Hinata up the stairs and into her room despite her protests and closed the door behind her.

Outside everyone sighed in relief that she hadn't caught on yet. "Deidara you moron! You were about to tell her weren't you?!" Kisame was ready to beat up the poor blonde man cowering behind the couch.

"Come on we shouldn't waste time" Itachi voiced.

"You're lucky he saved you" Kisame made a move to punch Deidara but only pretended to punch causing the blonde to flinch and Kisame to laugh. Even Itachi smiled at his co-workers childish actions.

* * *

Hinata sighed, "What could they be going on about?" she recalled the last time they acted this way.

FLASHBACK

It was December and Christmas Eve was that night. Hinata had mentioned Christmas to Deidara and a few of the other members. They wouldn't forget how happy she sounded when she told the stories of the holiday. And since she was now a part of their organization she was a part of their family. All they had in the world was each other so they each tried to make the other one happy. Excluding Hinata Tobi came up with an idea to celebrate their first Christmas in the Akatsuki. Once hearing this Deidara and Kisame were the most excited and went into town to buy supplies. Hinata of course had no clue and thought they had gone on a mission.

Itachi asked her to go into the forest and pick some herbs for his tea and when she came back with herbs in hand their house was decorated with candy canes and bright lights and snow. How the hell it had snowed only on their home and in the span of an hour was beyond her. Cautiously opening the front door she saw her friends standing there to greet her.

"What is all this?" Hinata eyed the decorations and the delicious looking food on the table in the dining room.

"We did it for you" Deidara hugged her.

"For me?" she pointed a finger at herself, "but why?"

"You're a part of our family now" Kisame slung an arm around her shoulder.

"We want to make you happy" Itachi added.

Tobi and the others nodded when she looked at them questioningly. "I love you guys" she smiled.

FLASHBACK OVER

Hinata decided to take a nap for awhile since she had a feeling they didn't want her out of her room just yet.

* * *

"Itachi" Deidara tugged at his sleeve.

"Hm?"

"I have to go into town now"

Remembering that Deidara was the only one who hadn't gone into town to buy supplies as well as a gift for Hinata Itachi nodded in approval. Deidara ran as fast as he could into town.

* * *

Sasuke was hungry and grumpy when he got to a small town. He had been there awhile when he noticed a fast moving blur with blonde hair. Following it he saw it go into a store where he bought something had it wrapped and left in a hurry. Still following the person he realized they were going way deep into the forest where hardly anyone ever went. He had recognized the red clouded garb the blonde was wearing as the Akatsuki's trademark garb.

Just when he was about to make it inside a home the blonde stopped and turned back to where Sasuke was. A black haired man who Sasuke recognized as his older brother walked outside, "I know you're here Sasuke. Step out where we can see you before we decide to find you"

'_What a pleasant greeting' _he walked out into the clearing before them.

"Why are you here?" Itachi didn't bother positioning himself to defend an attack.

This was it; he was going to say it. Normally he wouldn't have given a crap and denied a mission here but for Naruto's sake he would, "I want to join the Akatsuki"

Silence made the air fill with tension for a few minutes before, "HAHAHA" both brothers looked to the blonde who was now on his knees having trouble breathing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm serious"

Deidara stopped laughing, "Itachi, should we consult the boss?"

Itachi nodded; "I will" he stepped back inside for a few minutes then came out again. "You will be put through several tests and you are expected to follow any orders that anyone here gives you. Understood?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes"

They went inside and what Sasuke had expected was a messy, torn up, work out equipment filled and angry expressions filled room but instead he found a clean ordinary home. "We'll assign you a room after we celebrate" Deidara informed.

"What are we celebrating?" he placed his pack on the floor.

"A very special birthday"

It surprised Sasuke how normal these guys acted towards each other although still a little cold towards him. Not like he didn't expect it though. His older brother approached him with a glass of punch in each hand. Handing one to Sasuke he motioned for them to drink together, "I ask you to refrain from any stupidities you might feel like doing tonight. We are celebrating the birth of someone very important to us and none of us here will tolerate you ruining it understood?"

Was it a command? No more like a request. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Understood" but he was still confused as to who could change them from the cold hearted killers he knew them as to these almost normal, check it, _Almost, _normal guys. His musings were cut short when he heard one of the members 'sh' them all in excitement. "Here she comes"

'_She?' _Sasuke looked at the shadow of a female on the stairs. He watched her descend and be surprised by the loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" that everyone but the Uchiha's had yelled. Itachi only smiled at her shocked expression. Sasuke made a mental note that even his brother had smiled at the sight. When he saw Hinata he practically dropped his cup.

Hinata didn't notice Sasuke, at least not right away. She hugged everyone there including the elder Uchiha thanking them for remembering when she herself hadn't remembered. Tobi made a trumpet sound with his mouth then announced, "Here is your cake!" he ran into the kitchen and came back quickly while in his hands was the most beautiful three layered cake Hinata had ever seen.

The bottom was the biggest layer while the top was the smallest and it had a few of her favorite flower, a rose, in her favorite colors, blue and white. The cake itself was white with green vines for the blue and white roses designed with frosting. On the front of the biggest layer read, 'Happy Birthday Hina' and on the side were signatures of all the Akatsuki members save her of course. "You guys!" she smiled broadly.

The members looked at each other in satisfaction. "We made it ourselves" Kisame announced proudly.

Hinata couldn't stop smiling at them. After eating as much food and cake as their stomachs allowed they opted for her to open her presents. Every present was beautiful and brought Hinata to tears. The present that got to her the most was Itachi's gift to her. She had unwrapped the white box laced with light purple laces almost ashamed she had undone such a perfectly wrapped gift. Inside was a black comb with blue and purple flowers on it. She had been eyeing this comb in one of the small stores in town when she had gone shopping, "How did?" she looked up at Itachi.

Not being one to often show his soft side he replied with, "I just thought you might need it since you're a girl and you have long hair and all" he looked away.

"Thank you" she placed the brush neatly in the box it had come in before Deidara shoved his gift in front of her.

He waved his hands in an exaggerated manner, "Saved the best for last"

She giggled and opened the bag pulling out a small card.

"A card?!" Kisame huffed, "lame!"

"Shut up that's just a little something extra I tossed in there!" Deidara defended himself.

Hinata read the card and almost cried again. Her sniffling stopped the quarrel between Kisame and Deidara. "See you bastard you made her cry!" Kisame shouted at the blonde.

"Thank you" they heard her whisper, "It means a lot to me" she placed the card close to her heart sighing happily.

"See!" Deidara pointed. "She likes the card!"

Smiling she stuck her hand into the bag again and pulled out a small wooden box. Being unable to open it she looked at Deidara questioningly. He smiled, "re-read the card Hina"

She re-read it and smiled again. "I get it now" she tore off a small silver key that had been taped to the inside of the card. Inserting it into the keyhole in the small wooden box she opened it and inside was a beautiful miniature her in a light blue dress in a ballerina pose. It didn't take long for the music to start playing and the mini Hinata to dance in small circles. Everyone listened to the tune and gasped one by one, "That's…"

"Our song" Hinata finished sighing in the process. At that point no one could tell if she was crying from sadness or happiness but they opted for the second. When the tune ended Hinata's eyes were red and puffy from so much crying.

Sasuke had no clue what was going on with them. It seemed that each of them had a very strong bond with her. At the moment he was still trying to get over the shock of her being alive.

"I love you guys" Hinata stood up tears still in her eyes. "Thank you so much for doing this" she hugged them each one at a time.

"That's what family does right?" Tobi asked.

Hinata nodded happy that she had this family to claim as her own. Once everything was said and done they retreated to their rooms except for Sasuke and Hinata who had to assign him one.


	3. Family

Alright heres ch3 ^-^ Im starting to get back into this one hehe. Anyway I have the next one I think... anyway enjoy and remember, it encourages me if I see reviews ^_^ Im off to update other stories. Oh! and if someone can help me with the members of the Akatsuki please. Im not clear on how many there are and their names, Im going off of my memory which at this point, isnt good -_- Id appreciate the help.

* * *

The next day Sasuke awoke before the sun was out to loud noises in the house. Grunting at whoever chose to wake him up so damn early he growled. Tossing the blankets off of him angrily he opened his door to see a light coming from downstairs. Apparently Hinata and some of the other members thought the same and were also peeking out from their rooms. Grunting lightly Hinata walked out of her room in her light blue pajamas and walked downstairs to figure out who was the one responsible for all the noise.

Seeing Deidara awake banging on pots and pans in the kitchen irritated and amused Hinata, "what are you doing?!" she had to yell in order for him to hear her.

Temporarily stopping the noise he smiled brightly at Hinata, "Good Morning Hina!"

Still irritated she put her hands on her hips leaning forward slightly, "Why are you making so much noise?"

"Itachi told me to wake everyone up early today"

"I didn't tell you to wake us up this early!" Itachi growled coming down the stairs in his black sweats.

"Okay you know what I'm going to sleep for another three hours!" Hinata grumpily started up the stairs but Itachi stopped her.

"We might as well train"

"Its too early" she whined.

"We need to get some training in"

"What about the new kid?"

"Bring him with you. We need to see how strong he's gotten anyway"

She nodded while rubbing her eyes, "We'll be down in a few minutes"

About ten minutes went by and as said, Hinata and Sasuke were outside waiting in the still dark chilly morning. She wore long black pants and her blue sandals, her shirt was a black tight one and she had black and blue arm warmers on. Sasuke wore what he had worn when he was assigned to be on the team with Naruto and Sakura. Hinata playfully kicked small rocks a few feet in front of her in different directions, pouncing on the ones who were closer to her. Sasuke kept watching her curiously wanting to take advantage of them being alone together. "So you're alive"

"Hm?" she stopped mid kick then smiled turning to him, "It would seem so huh?" she turned back around and kicked the small rock a few feet away from her.

"Is this where you've been all these years?" he sat cross legged on the grass.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you go home?"

"I am home" she replied chuckling a little as if what he asked what in fact a stupid question.

This answer confused him. How could she consider this her home? She was with a group that killed! That stole and destroyed what they wanted for their selfish reasons! "Your real home"

"Oh you mean the place I was supposed to call home growing up?" she balanced her weight on the tips of her toes with her hands behind her back swaying playfully from her toes to the balls of her feet. "There was no room for me there so I left" She paused, "they had no objections"

Sasuke didn't know why but he felt he should be sorry for bringing it up. "I…"

Seeing his discomfort after her last comment she added, "Oh Don't worry little Uchiha. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"But…" he was cut off when he saw Itachi walk towards them.

"I trust I'm not interrupting anything" Itachi looked from his brother to his female fellow member.

"Nah we were just getting acquainted" she smiled at the older Uchiha giving him a hug. "Good morning" she sang cheerfully.

'_Since when has she been this cheerful?' _Sasuke stared at her. He remembered how she used to be before and during the chunnin exams. She was shy, quiet, stuttered and weak. Now though, she seemed the exact opposite.

"Well then let's start" he motioned for Hinata and Sasuke to stretch before working out.

After stretching out and warming up Itachi had his brother run a few laps around the area he had made for them to run. Walking to the center of the place where Sasuke was now running Itachi stood and faced Hinata. Hinata stood in a fighting stance while Itachi waited for her to attack. He didn't wait long because she made a kicking motion to try to sweep him off his feet but instead caused him to jump in the air. While he was in the air Hinata threw three shuriken in his direction. He deflected them with his own shuriken. Not giving him time to defend after he landed she aimed to punch his face but missed.

"Why are you holding back Hina?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed.

"I just want to play" she smiled brightly while making a few hand seals when she said play. She smacked her hands down to the dirt ground making it crack from pressure. The cracks made their way over to Itachi who jumped farther away from her avoiding the cracks.

Sasuke was impressed; _'She can use Earth techniques?' _the Hinata he remembered couldn't even punch to save her life.

Itachi knew this trick of hers. It had become one of her favorites. _'And now… she's going to do it'_

As if on cue she made a few more seals, whispered something not audible to him and stood up in place. As she did roots were now rapidly growing from the cracks trying to catch a dodging Itachi. _'When is she going to learn?' _Itachi mentally chuckled while dodging the roots that tried to bind him. He was surprised causing him to be distracted for a slight second when he saw Hinata smirk. _'Why is she...' _his thoughts were cut off when he was thrown to the ground on his back with tremendous force. By what he couldn't tell at the moment.

Even Sasuke was shocked to see that she had hit him with a large root but Itachi had to think fast when a thick root was about to crush him. Rolling to his right he saw another root aimed at the spot he was about to roll to so he rolled to his left and before he had rolled himself completely on his back again in the center of both roots a shadow loomed over him getting bigger. He recognized the shadow as Hinata who had a kunai in hand.

Sasuke watched as Hinata landed on his brother straddling him and whispered something in his ear with her kunai at his throat. _'There's no way she could have gotten the better of him?!' _and just as Sasuke watched her smirk appear it disappeared from her face leaving a frown. He was clueless until Itachi's body disappeared with a puff leaving Hinata on top of a log.

"Damn" Sasuke heard Hinata say as she stood searching for her opponent.

"Interesting isn't it?" Sasuke turned to the source of the voice that was now next to him. It was the blonde boy known as Deidara.

"Since when has she been in the Akatsuki?" Sasuke wanted to get a bit of information.

"About four years why?"

'_That's about how long ago the chunnin exams were, wait no, they were held six years ago. Where was she that extra two years?' _Sasuke looked at Hinata who was now in a heated hand to hand combat with his brother. _'Where could she have gone?'_

Deidara looked at the young Uchiha examining his face, "Don't go falling in love with her"

Sasuke's eyes bulged at the blonde's statement. Seeing this Deidara laughed, "Don't tell me you're in love with her already"

"No"

Satisfied with Sasuke's answer Deidara went back to watching the match as did Sasuke. Both were surprised to see Itachi panting slightly and Hinata wounded at her right shoulder clutching it with her left hand panting heavier than her opponent. They stood about ten feet from each other staring into each others eyes. In a flash they were both gone from their spots and in a heated hand to hand combat again. After a few minutes they stopped at the same distance staring at each other. Hinata was panting harder than before but said nothing. Her right arm was dripping with blood since the wound on her shoulder had opened up a little from her movements in combat.

"We should stop" Itachi stood up straight leaving his fighting stance.

"No" she panted.

"You are injured"

"I said no"

'_Why is she so stubborn?!' _Itachi suppressed the growl. "You're going to hurt yourself"

"Come on!" she charged at him. "In real combat" she aimed a punch at his face, "people get injured" he dodged it easily then dodged a kick, "but that doesn't mean" she took a kunai and tried to cut him, "they stop!" Itachi pushed her back making her slide three feet from him holding her kunai tightly.

"You are right"

She was surprised to hear him agree with her but only showed a satisfied smile. Her smile faded when instead of attacking her he spoke, "But the smart know when to call it quits"

Growling she let her kunai drop to the floor. "Fine but you owe me a rematch"

Nodding slightly Itachi approached her and healed her wound. Hinata then ran over to Deidara and hugged him, "Good morning DeiDei!"

He hugged her back, "Good morning Hina"

She glanced at Sasuke and said, "Did you see?"

He muttered his reply, "yeah"

"Okay Sasuke your turn" Itachi motioned for Sasuke to be his opponent.

"Oh! Let me do it!" Hinata smiled.

"No" Itachi tried to sound commanding but since it was Hinata he ended up sounding like it was a suggestion.

She placed her hands on her hips pouting, "You never let me have any fun"

Deidara laughed at how childish she was and Itachi suppressed a smile. Sasuke only stared at her, _'Why does she want to fight me?'_

"Fine"

"You can't be serious" Sasuke interrupted her happy thank you to his brother.

"I am"

"What's wrong with fighting me?!" Hinata pointed at herself angrily.

"No offense Hinata but I came to get stronger and to fight someone weaker than me would be a step back from my goal"

Deidara defended her, "I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you"

"No its ok. How about a friendly spar so I can learn from you? Surely you can teach me a few things" she smiled innocently.

Sasuke looked at his older brother then at Deidara, "Fine"

Hinata and Sasuke stood on the field ready to fight. Itachi and Deidara stood side by side, "This is going to be interesting" Deidara smirked.

"Most interesting" Itachi replied.

"Do you think she'll hold back?"

"Of course but I'm sure she'll want to teach him a lesson"

At that moment Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki members walked out expecting to see Itachi training Hinata but instead they came outside in time to see Hinata charge at Sasuke. They were in a heated hand to hand combat for a few minutes before separating. Sasuke stared at her wondering how she got so good. Deciding to test her skills a little further he charged at her and attacked faster and harder than before.

"She's playing with him isn't she?" Tobi voiced getting no response.

Hinata smirked dodging Sasuke's attacks, "Come on. I'm not learning anything new"

Sasuke got pissed off and managed to kick her hard enough to send her flying backwards. A few of the viewers gasped to see Hinata had been hit. She flipped in the air landing on her feet. She was smiling at him which confused him. "I win!"

'_What the fuck?'_ he thought. "No if anything I win"

"She's right" Itachi walked to Hinata. "She wins" he patted her head.

"Didn't you see me kick her?"

"Didn't you see that your hit?" Deidara smirked.

"huh?" he looked down at his chest seeing bright pink spots on it. Obviously confused he turned to HInata, "What the hell is this?"

She giggled, "When I was hit back I threw four kunai at you but since I didn't want to hurt you I placed a tag on them that would turn them into paint on contact"

Realization hit him hard. "what... "

"Yep so Hinata wins!" Hidan raised Hinata's arm in the air.

Everyone smiled and knew that this would happen. There was just no way that the young Uchiha could defeat the new and improved Hinata. Sure he was strong but Hinata had gotten stronger over the years with them.

"How about we eat breakfast?" Hinata happily suggested.

"I want to train" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Hinata giggled, "you look like a little kid pouting like that"

"I do not!" he huffed earning laughs from the rest of the people there.

"Itachi we have to go soon so maybe breakfast isn't so bad" Kisame voiced.

"Did the boss say that?" Itachi wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, there was a paper on my door saying we have a mission today" he showed the paper to Itachi so he could read it. They were going to be gone most of the day and would arrive around midnight.

He closed his eyes, "Fine let's go eat"

Everyone started walking inside to eat except Sasuke who glared at his older brother. He stayed outside training on his own for awhile. About an hour later the ones who were leaving were on their way out and Hinata hugged them each then kissed them on the cheek.

"Be careful and come back safely" she told them softly.

"Don't worry Hinata we don't want you to have to kill anyone" Kisame laughed.

Suddenly her expression was playful, "Don't think I won't do it"

"We know" he replied.

Then they were off leaving Hinata standing there looking at her new family until they disappeared. Sasuke watched her expression become a sad one when she couldn't see them anymore.

"Come back to me soon" she whispered but he caught it. She turned seeing Sasuke locking her gaze on his for a moment, "I know they don't mean much to you but they are my family" then she walked inside leaving him outside to train some more.

In the afternoon Sasuke walked in to get something to eat. Things were so quiet until he reached the kitchen where he found Hinata stirring something. He almost laughed at the mess she had made and how determined she was to do whatever it is she was doing. The walls were covered in sprinkles, frosting, eggs and flour. His conclusion was that she was trying to bake something but by the looks of the place and her face it wasn't going so well. He was going to offer assistance when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I were you"

He turned to see a guy with red hair. "She's making a damn mess" was the only thing he could think of replying.

"She does this every time more than half of us leave. Its her way of coping with their absence. She keeps herself entertained by baking, cooking, singing, training and reading. Anything that gets her mind off of them. Right now she's trying to bake a cake that she has tried to make time and time again but she deems it not good enough. In my opinion she is very talented. She would have been a good wife."

"Who are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm Pain"

Sasuke winced, "Pain…"

"Well I have to go. There is no need for me here" he waved walking away, "Don't bother her when she's in the kitchen. She can be very temperamental"

"Hmph" he walked into the kitchen to ask why she was baking although he already knew. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Hinata hadn't realized he was now standing next to her until he spoke. Jumping a little she turned to Sasuke still stirring. "What does it look like?!"

He was taken back with her action, "Need any help?"

"No I can do it on my own!" she stirred faster.

"I can help" he tried taking the bowl away from her.

"I don't need your help" she gripped the bowl tighter.

'_She's stubborn as always I'll give her that'_ he smiled. "alright but just so you know I'm a good baker so if you need any help just ask"

Hinata slowed her stirring. "I won't ask"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want help from someone who doesn't care about my family"

"I… care" he felt awkward saying those two simple words.

She snorted, "yeah and I'm not a virgin"

"you're a virgin?" he wanted to laugh but at the same time was happy no one had 'tainted' her yet.

She shook her head, "Nevermind"

"Look if I tell you what to do is that considered helping?" he leaned on the counter.

She thought about it for a moment, "I guess not"

"Its more like instructions but you would do it all…" he smiled knowing he was winning.

"Alright" she smiled carefully.

He instructed her in baking a great cake and even showed her how to make a few designs with the frosting. She had no idea he even knew how to make anything besides bruises and cuts. In the end she made a three layered cake which was chocolate on the bottom, vanilla in the center and strawberry on top. She filled them in with ice cream in the center. The designs she put on there were the Akatsuki clouds and each of them drawn chibi style randomly over the cake. She beamed at her finished work putting it in the freezer until they were to arrive.

"Thank you so much little Uchiha!" she hugged Sasuke catching him off guard causing her to knock him down.

Hinata was now on top of Sasuke on the floor. She was straddling his waist which when she moved she could feel him which made her turn red. "I'm so sorry!" she tried to get up but couldn't since she was in her clumsy mode due to her embarrassment.

He smirked, "It's alright but if you don't mind. Please don't try to get up and fall on me again"

She gasped loudly, "little Uchiha!"

Even though she was a virgin she knew what their position was. Especially when she bounced on him. Holding herself up with her hands firmly on the counter she managed to stand up. He stood up after she was off of him. She thanked him again before running up to her room to avoid him until the rest of the day. Sasuke only smiled wondering if he still had a thing for her.


	4. A Clue

Arg my mom called and wants me home. Darn me for watching a scary movie here before updating. It took up most of my time... sorry! Guess I only have time for this update and maybe one more if I run home ... -_- hooray for running home.. alright I hope you guys like this chapter too. And review please~!

* * *

Day 2

Around midnight the rest of the Akatsuki arrived. Hinata had gone out of her room to welcome the rest of her family home. Itachi was the first she hugged when she saw them. "I missed you!"

He hugged her back but she didn't overlook the flinch when she had hugged him. Next she hugged Kisame who gave her a big bear hug lifting her off the ground. Her strangled laughter made him laugh and put her down. "You're so fragile"

She punched him smiling when she heard his 'ow' then turned to hug the others. Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu were all happy to see her. Inside they all retreated to their respective bedrooms except for Hinata who followed Itachi to his room. She didn't see when Sasuke had opened his door then quickly shut it when he saw them go into his brother's room. Itachi did though. Not that it bothered him. Everyone knew that the elder Uchiha and the eldest ex-Hyuga heir were starting to move from the friends faze to the 'something more' faze. Everyone except Sasuke of course.

In Itachi's room he undressed changing into only his black sweats to sleep. The bags under his eyes were proof that he wasn't sleeping well lately. He watched Hinata from his bed. She was busy gathering the usual supplies to heal his wounds. Lately he was coming back with wounds, small ones but still. That was proof enough for her to know something was bothering him. There had to be, for him to be even a little clumsy in battle. The latest cuts were on his back and arms. After cleaning the cuts she pressed her hands on his skin healing him easily. The method she used was better than any other form of healing because she not only healed external injuries but internal and mental as well. She knew everything about this since she was the one who had developed it. The only side effect she was trying to avoid now was that when she healed someone, part of their injury would go to her. Feeling a familiar burning on her arms and back she bit her tongue to stifle a groan. Itachi did not know about this 'side effect.'

"Don't strain yourself" he took her hands in his.

"I'm fine" she gritted her teeth.

He sighed, "What did you do while I was gone?"

She smiled, "You'll see in the afternoon when everyone's awake"

"Did you spend time with Deidara?"

"He left" she made a face. "He said something about art and town"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "How about Konan? Or Pain?"

"Konan locked herself in her room and Pain… come to think of it" she put her finger on her cheek, "I haven't seen Pain either"

"hm"

She put her hands on her hips standing before him by his bed. "They're not very social with me"

"Maybe your new duties are getting in the way"

"I thought things would stay the same" she answered quietly.

Both were silent for a few seconds until she went to the door pulling out a scroll and sticking it to the door to ensure that no one would hear their conversation. "How was the mission?"

"Interesting"

Her eyes narrowed at this, "explain"

"His remains were there. We made sure of that but we found traces of his chakra somewhere else"

"Where?" she was pacing by the foot of his bed now.

"In Suna"

She stopped freezing for a moment then continued her pacing, "Are you sure? Was that where you got those wounds?"

"Yes" he grimaced, "Those Suna guards are annoying"

"Do you think he might have had another body to take?"

"We were investigating that when we found this" he took a small book handing it to her.

"What…" her picture was there so she stopped pacing, "This book…"

"Hinata… why is your name and picture in there?" apparently he had looked through the book.

She snapped the book shut, "I know whose book it is. Thank you for your help" she resumed her pacing apparently thinking harder than before.

"Hinata" he urged.

She stopped her pacing to stare at him. As soon as their eyes met she sighed, "It's a long story"

"The seal is still up"

"You're tired"

"I'm curious"

"It's amazing how stubborn you are" she sighed.

"I'm not the only one" he echoed her.

"I guess I have to thank him now"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Your brother" she smiled faintly.

"Why?" Itachi couldn't help but growl.

"Because if it weren't for him then I wouldn't have discovered this fact" she shook the book over her head sighing in the process.

"I'm confused"

"I know but you're just going to have to trust me"

"You're the boss aren't you?" he asked playfully.

"I suppose" she smiled. "Well I'll let you sleep. You have to wake up at noon to train me" she chuckled at the last two words.

He only smiled watching her remove the seal tucking it into her pants then leaving him alone.

It just didn't make sense to him. At least not at the moment. He understood her sending them on a mission to check if Orochimaru was dead which would explain Sasuke presence. He couldn't return to Konoha after what he did right? And to check on Konoha to see if maybe Sasuke was only being a spy for them but still, impossible. They wouldn't take him back in would they? The thing that confused him was finding Orochimaru's chakra traces in Suna and the little book with Hinata's picture in it. He had read the book keeping the others from reading it but the thing did nothing but confuse him more. And why would she seem nervous about it if Orochimaru was in Suna? She didn't know anyone in Suna did she? All these and more questions kept him up for awhile and even bothered him in his sleep.

* * *

After Hinata had left Itachi alone in his room she had retreated to her own room ignoring the loud snores of some of her family members. Only Sasuke saw her from the crack in his door cross the hall to her room with the book in hand. He recognized the book as soon as he saw it. He had seen it a few times when he was with Orochimaru. _'What's it doing here though? Why does she have it now? Did they go to Orochimaru's base? Is he alive?' _Sasuke closed his door quietly.

Hinata was now in her room flipping through the pages in the book. Most of the people in it were crossed out with red marker indicating their deaths. The few that weren't were people she recognized. She wasn't surprised when Sasuke was in the book as well. Although he was under a different section as her. It didn't take her long to understand what it meant. Deciding to go check things out for herself she packed a light bag knowing she wouldn't be back in a mere day or two. The bag was mostly filled with scrolls with weapons, food and other necessities. Of course she was going to stay until the others woke up so she could say her byes in case she didn't return. Not being able to sleep she laid on her bed with the pack by her bed on the floor. She stared at the ceiling thinking about what she might find. She hoped Orochimaru was dead, if not he would ruin her perfect life. Well, not perfect since everyone she loved wasn't in it but well, almost perfect. Still, she knew this was the closest she would ever be to being truly happy and having a real family. Beggars can't be choosers right? Besides, she really loved her life now.

When it was almost time to get up she had fallen asleep throwing herself into another one of her nightmares.

"_I'm home!" she chimed happily opening the doors to the Akatsuki household. _

_The place was a mess as if people had been fighting although this didn't alarm her. It was always this way when she was gone for more than two days. They would let the place get dirty and not bother to clean at all. Not even the other female, Konan would try to clean anymore. Stepping over trash and clothes Hinata decided to look for them upstairs._

"_Guys?" she peeped into Itachi's room first._

"_Konan?" she opened Konan's room._

"_Hidan?" she opened Hidan's room._

_After saying each of their names and checking their rooms she grew cautious. Not even Sasuke was around which was suspicious. Going back downstairs she saw specs of blood on the stairs. On the bottom were bodies, bodies of her family. Looking around she saw each of them sprawled in awkward positions looking at her with their dead eyes. Shivers covered her spine as tears started to blind her vision. A shadow in the doorway caught her attention. She didn't think she would be this happy to see him but she was. Running towards him she hugged him tightly sobbing onto his shirt._

_He hugged her back, "I'm sorry"_

"_Wh-" she was cut off when her back was stabbed._

_Apparently he had taken a kunai stabbing her deeply in her spine. Gripping his shirt she choked out, "Why Sasuke?"_

_He sneered at her his face hidden in the shadows, "I'm not Sasuke"_

_When he showed his face it was Orochimaru's face on Sasuke's body. Pushing him away Hinata saw the bodies of her family crawling to her still dead. They were murmuring something that she had to strain herself to hear._

"_Traitor" they chanted._

"_No… no…" she shook her head wildly._

"_You lied" Deidara's dead body moaned._

"_It cost us our lives" Konan's body moaned._

"_no.. no…" she repeated putting her fists to her eyes._

"_Traitor" they continued._

"_no.. no…" she rocked herself on her heels pressing her behind to them. Her fists still covered her eyes._

"_Aren't you?" the head on Sasuke's body taunted. "Aren't you a traitor?"_

_Hinata shook her head, "I didn't mean to" she whispered._

"_You killed us" Tobi's body moaned._

"_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she lost count on how many times she repeated those two words._

_The bodies of her family reached her pulling her in different directions as if trying to rip a piece of her for themselves. Still crying she tried to get away but found that she was sinking into the ground. The head on Sasuke's body laughed in the background while the word 'traitor' was chanted over and over. _

"I'm sorry!" she bolted into a sitting position on the bed.

Groaning at her nightmare she pressed her right hand to her face trying to forget the images she had seen. Looking around her room she saw everything was still the same.

"Too realistic" she muttered before getting up and heading to her bathroom. After wiping the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes she changed over to a black muscle shirt with a fishnet shirt over it, black pants and her blue sandals. Her Akatsuki garb was hanging in her closet. She rarely wore it and felt that maybe she should leave it. She didn't want to attract attention to herself. Grabbing her pack she slowly and carefully opened her door.

The familiar sounds were heard. Deidara going on about art, someone trying to cook which was probably Tobi, Kisame threatening to beat up Deidara if he didn't shut up about how 'art is a bang' along with other people talking. It didn't surprise her to not hearing Sasuke's voice with them.

When she took her steps downstairs she couldn't help but smile at her family. Her mind flashed back to the nightmare she had just had few moments ago. Shaking her head she watched them interact with each other. They hadn't always been so nice to each other. On the contrary, when Hinata first arrived everyone was cold, even to each other. Gradually though she noticed that they loosened up around her and each other. Now it seemed normal for them to play around like they did. Like it was meant to be that way or like it had always been like it.

Deidara noticed her at the bottom of the stairs first, "Hinata!!!" he jumped up from his corner leaving his sketch pad there.

Gradually everyone looked over at her, some with smiles others with stoic faces. Deidara hugged her, "I found the surprise in the kitchen!"

"Eh?" she thought for a moment until, "Hey! You cheated!" she pointed at him.

Everyone smiled and/or laughed. Deidara ran behind Tobi who pushed him towards Hinata. Hinata chuckled, "Did everyone else see it already too?"

"Noooo…" he tried hiding a smile.

Hinata sighed, "you jerk. You guys already ate it huh?"

"It was delicious" Itachi cut in.

"That's an understatement" Kisame smirked, "Whatever you did. Do it again for my birthday"

"Yeah mine too!" Deidara didn't want to be forgotten.

"Don't worry I'll make all of you a great cake" Hinata loved having them love the things she did for them.

"Hey are you leaving?" Tobi poked the backpack she had on.

Everyone's attention was turned to the backpack now. "Yeah I'm not sure when I'll be back" she mumbled.

"why?! Did we make you angry?!" Deidara panicked, "I'm sorry about the cake!!!"

Hinata laughed, "No, I have a mission. From the boss"

Everyone was silent until Tobi spoke up, "How come you always go alone on missions?"

She tilted her head, "Not always. I've gone on missions with all of you"

"You need a partner" Deidara pouted. "I will volunteer!" he raised his hand up.

"Hey! I'm not a bad partner!" Sasori yelled out.

"Neither am I… am I?" Tobi sniffed.

"I didn't mean it like… you guys are good partners… wait… Tobi… are you sniffling?"

"No" Tobi lied.

"No partners" Hinata shook her head.

"I think a partner would be good" Itachi cut in.

"You can't be serious…" she stared in disbelief.

"It would be good for Sasuke…" he trailed off when Sasuke appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"What will be good for me?" he hated being talked about.

"If you got partnered up like the rest of us have"

"Partnered up?"

"With Hinata" Itachi hated suggesting it but he preferred Hinata having at least Sasuke to fight alongside her rather than her fighting somewhere alone.

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Hinata, "I'm alright with that"

"Fine just hurry up and get ready. We leave in one hour. I'll be outside waiting" she slammed the door behind her.

"How childish" Hidan commented.

"For once we agree" Kakuzu added.

Deidara glared at them, "I don't blame her for being grouchy. I wouldn't want the younger Uchiha as my partner either"

"It's better than her being alone. Besides she's no exception just because she's a girl" Itachi stood up to follow Hinata.

"Hey" Konan growled.

"You're not an exception. Why should she be one?" Itachi asked before closing the door behind him.

"Why did he have to pick on the 'girl' factor?" Konan growled.

"He's right though" Pain smiled.

"Shut up before I pull your piercings out" she scoffed.

"I want to see that" Kisame instigated.

"Shut it" she retorted.

* * *

Outside Hinata resisted the urge to bang her head on the tree she was leaning on. Her palms rested on the tree leaning her body weight onto it. Her head hung low in frustration. "Why me?" she whispered.

A flash of Naruto's face appeared in her mind shocking her. "N-Naruto" she gasped.

"I guess it's the least I can do for you" she frowned. If taking in his best friend would make Naruto not haunt her she would. "I hope this doesn't become a habit"

"Hope what doesn't become a habit?" Sasuke walked up to her passing his brother who had just been standing there.

"Nothing. Your early" she muttered glancing over his shoulder seeing Itachi there.

"I didn't need an hour to prepare" he shrugged.

"Hmph" she shrugged walking towards the nearest town.

"Wait! Hinata!" Deidara yelled out.

Sighing she turned around which Sasuke noticed her big sigh. "What do you need?" she smiled brightly.

"I wanted to hug you and send you off" he answered, "You do it to us when we leave. It only seems fair we do it for you"

Hey eyes widened, _'Please don't make this harder for me. I don't even know if I'm coming back' _she wanted to say to him but bit her tongue and gave him a hug.

"Come back to us soon okay?" he whispered.

This surprised her but she still said nothing. Instead she nodded.

"And Sasuke" Deidara turned to Sasuke.

"Take care of Hinata and… yourself" he had hesitated.

Sasuke was definitely surprised at this, "I… yeah…" _'Talk about awkward'_ Even so he was happy that someone was at least trying to be worried about him.

"Yeah take care of each other" Hidan appeared next to Deidara.

"We'll miss you" Tobi chimed in.

"Bring me back something" Kisame smirked, "Ow!"

Konan had hit him upside the head, "Just be careful" her eyes softened when they met Hinata's.

"Be smart with your money" Kakuzu smiled.

"Don't get killed" Pain advised.

"If you die I'll bring you back to life and kill you" Sasori smirked.

"What kind of send off is that?" Konan growled.

"Just trying to make them not die" his smirk still in place.

"Just come back" Zetsu put in.

Itachi only looked at his almost girlfriend and little brother standing side by side. He had a lot of things to say to them but he figured that if he didn't say them he would convince himself that they had to come back to hear what he had to say. Besides, as soon as he had seen them together he realized he was a bit envious of Sasuke's luck with being paired up with her.

"Come on Itachi" Deidara groaned, "She's leaving for who knows how long and you just stand there looking like an idiot"

"Yeah man say something" Kisame pat Itachi's back a little too hard.

Itachi was about to smack the crap out of Kisame but was stopped when Hinata hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you too"

"I didn't say anything" he quietly replied.

"You didn't have to" she answered. "I can tell"

"Yeah yeah enough with all the mushy stuff" Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke" Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Take care of Hinata. If something happens to her I will hold you responsible, find you and kill you"

"Charming" he muttered in return. "Can we go now?"

Hinata nodded, "Goodbye everyone"

"No goodbye" Deidara pouted.

"Its see you later" Tobi explained for Deidara.

"Right" she sighed, "See you… later"


	5. Games

I know this chapter is about five hundred words shorter than my usual quote of 3000 words but I just couldnt wait and I dont have enough time cuz I really gotta go like.. .now... I have to literally run home again. so cya next time~! review please!!!! and dont forget to inform me of mistakes please!!!!!!!!!

AGAIN REVIEW PLEASE!!!! oh and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!

Sorry for the mix up with chapters and stories. I hadnt realized I had put up the wrong chapter until right now. SORRY.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke traveled together through the forest at a steady pace. Neither had spoken since their departure. Finally seeing the town in sight Hinata sped up slightly. Sasuke of course matched her pace easily. Hinata walked to a small book store going inside without much thought. Inside was a tall black haired man. He had long black hair ending at his shoulders, tan skin, brown eyes and was immensely toned. This Sasuke could tell since the man wore no shirt. He only wore black pants and sandals. Hinata hugged him to which he hugged and kissed the top of her head. Being as tall as he was he had to lean slightly to do so. Sasuke only looked away trying to not say something offensive.

"How are you?" the man's voice asked.

"Same as always" she replied.

"Who's your friend?" he looked over at Sasuke who was looking at some of the items in the shop.

She followed his gaze, "Hm?... oh… him… he's my partner" she made a face when she said partner.

The man chuckled, "Well what can I do for you today?"

"What do you know about this book?" she took out the book Itachi had presented to her.

The man took it examining the cover then flipping through the pages. "Hm… well I've only seen three of these in my life" he flipped it over. "Where did you come across it?"

She looked around making sure no one was in the shop besides them, "Suna"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he read a few of the pages.

"Yeah… Look…" she glanced at Sasuke then back at the man, "I need you to keep this book. Do whatever you can to figure out who it belonged to. The only thing I know about it is that there are only four in existence including this one"

"I will do my best" he pressed the book to his chest.

"I know you will" she smiled, "I'll be back for it in a week"

"So long?" he chuckled at her expression, "you're underestimating my abilities" he pressed his right hand to his heart while holding the book at his side with the left.

"Its not the only thing on my agenda" she frowned.

"Ah, I see" he scratched his head, "Well alright. One week then"

"Thank you"

"Oh and I got you some books you might like" he turned walking behind the counter in his shop.

She frowned, "I would love to read them but…"

"Just give me a second" he pointed his index finger up at her from under the counter. "Ah here we are" he pulled out five thick books stacking them on the counter.

Hinata's eyes were wide when she read the titles, "Where did you find these? They're so hard to come by!"

"Again… underestimating my abilities" he smiled proudly.

"No doubt I am. But now… oh wow!" she picked up one of the books flipping it open and reading the first page.

The man laughed, "Relax, they're all yours"

"Really?" she held the book with both hands.

"Yes" he couldn't believe her excitement.

Without much thought she took her bag off putting the books inside neatly then putting it back on.

"Aren't those heavy?" Sasuke was next to her now.

"A little but I'll manage"

"How about I carry them?"

"No"

"How about you leave three with me and you can read the other two. This way you have more motive to come back sooner" the book keeper offered.

Hinata thought for a moment, "alright then"

After she had surrendered three books and said her goodbyes to the man she and Sasuke left the shop. When they were outside both realized it was dark already. Neither of them had realized how late it was. Hinata walked to an inn with Sasuke by her side. "I only have so much money on me so if you don't mind sharing a room…"

"Fine by me" he stated.

Nodding they approached the lady at the front. Hinata booked them a room for the night. Both now walked down the dimly lit halls to their room. It didn't take them long to reach it. Inside the room was a bed, a small table, a lamp and their own bathroom. Dropping her bag by the bed Hinata walked to the bathroom to take her fishnet shirt off. When she was taking her other shirt off Sasuke stopped her when the shirt was already over her head.

"Are you going to completely undress?" he asked staring at her back.

"No little Uchiha. I'm just going to heal up some cuts on my back." She closed her eyes annoyed. When she opened them again she turned to face Sasuke who turned away from her. She rolled her eyes, "can you do it for me? There are some cuts I cant reach"

"Uh… sure" he turned back around to see Hinata sitting on the bed with her back to him. The things he needed were laying on the bed by her left hand.

Crawling on the bed he cleaned her cuts out first earning small hisses from her, "Sorry" he mumbled.

She said nothing only closed her eyes. When he was done she pulled her shirts back on so Sasuke could feel comfortable again. Sasuke was watching something outside which made Hinata curious. Walking over to him staring out the window by the bed she looked outside to see that it was raining. Without asking she opened the window letting the cold air and mist greet them. She thought Sasuke would complain but instead he inhaled deeply closing his eyes. She did the same making them both stay there for a few moments. Neither said anything, only stared at the rain fall from the sky to those people who were still outside running to take shelter somewhere.

"I'm going outside" she announced.

"What for?" he opened his eyes to see hers opening too.

"To play of course" she smiled not looking at him but still at the rain.

He followed her out into the forest where she made clones of herself. Sasuke didn't understand why until she motioned for him to do the same. He made clones of himself and Hinata took out a ball from her pant pocket pressing the top making it increase in size. She tossed the ball back and forth in her hands,

"Alright here's the game. You have to kick this ball to this side" she pointed behind her. "If it gets by my clone you earn a point. Same with me only I have to score over there" she pointed behind him in between two trees. "If I do I earn a point. With me so far?" she smirked.

"Yeah" he was actually getting excited to play.

"Alright, you can't touch the ball with your hands, only legs. You can use your head and chest but _no hands_ got it?"

"Yeah got it"

"And the rest is our arena" she threw the ball up in the air.

He jumped up hitting it with his head towards his clones who quickly kicked it to one another advancing to her side. The Hinata clones took the ball from the Sasuke clones. The real Sasuke decided to play a little more… fun. He made one of his clones press its back to his while holding their hands together at the side. When the ball was kicked at them the clone swung Sasuke hard enough to kick the ball past the rest of the clones right into getting him a point. With a grunt Hinata marked a point for them in a tree off to the side.

"Dumb luck" she commented.

"Skill" he retorted.

"We'll see about that" she smirked.

When the ball was kicked back to them Hinata lifted the ball using her feet and her knees. Then tossing it into the air she flipped backwards kicking it towards her goal area which confused Sasuke. She smirked borrowing Naruto's move of the clone throwing another one in her direction. Sasuke watched as the ball and the Hinata clone neared each other in mid air. The Hinata clone head butted the ball so hard it made a 'whooshing' sound as past all the players scoring a goal for her.

"yeah!" she jumped up giving her clone a high five.

"Let's see if you can do that again" Sasuke smirked.

"I can play circles around you little Uchiha" she laughed.

Once again the ball was thrown in their direction. Neither noticed that the night was getting colder, or that the rain was getting harder. At least not until Sasuke and Hinata couldn't stop their sneezing enough to play well. Calling it a truce they walked back to the inn grinning. Back inside the room Hinata offered Sasuke to shower first but he insisted she go first. Shrugging she jumped in enjoying the hot water. When she was done she hurried out of the shower changing into dry clothes.

"Your turn" she called out.

"Achoo!" he sneezed causing her to smile apologetically. "Thanks" he jumped in taking a hot shower as she had.

In the mean time Hinata walked to her bag taking out one of the books inside to read. When Sasuke found her she was on her belly on the bed with her feet in the air waving back and forth occasionally. Her eyes were fixed on the book in front of her not noticing his presence yet. It seemed she hadn't finished drying her hair letting it drip onto the bed. He pulled his towel draping it over her hair surprising her.

"You should dry your hair or else you'll get sick anyway" he explained.

Leaving the towel on her head she only smiled at him. Hearing rustles next to her she found Sasuke getting comfortable on his side of the bed. He had his back to her and was fixing his pillow beneath his head. Still smiling she continued reading her book on her side of the bed until she fell asleep with her right cheek pressed to its pages. When she woke up she didn't find Sasuke sleeping on the bed. Instead she was tucked in on the bed curled up in the warm blankets while he slept in a sitting position against the wall by the door facing her. Seeing that it was still a little dark outside she got up stretching her arms. Grabbing the blankets from the bed she wrapped him in them making sure he was warm before getting ready and heading out of the room. Of course she had also left him a note to meet her at the small restaurant by the outskirts of the village named Simple Pleasures for lunch.

"What a nice day" she smiled to herself looking at the cloudy weather.

It was her favorite weather since it promised more rain. She loved the rain of course. First heading to the local library she looked at books that might contain the information she needed. Finding a few she sat down to read them memorizing any important facts for later.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the afternoon from hunger. His stomach kept growling at him asking for food.

"Yeah I heard you" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

Getting up he noticed he was the only one in the room. Thinking maybe Hinata had left him behind he threw the blankets on the bed and got ready to go. Grabbing his bag he noticed a note on the door. Once he read it he headed to the restaurant hoping she was already there waiting. On the way there he bought a few fruits for the trip.

"Stop him!" a woman yelled out.

Sasuke barely turned around when a man slammed into him knocking him to the floor. The man didn't stop and ran down an alley on the left. Realizing that the man had bumped into him on purpose for the purpose of stealing his money Sasuke took off after the man. Being a ninja he was faster than the man who was clearly just a petty ordinary thief. His skills would be enough to steal from ordinary citizens like the woman who yelled and the fact that they were far from a ninja village helped the man steal easily. Sad for the man that he stole from a ninja this time. Sasuke caught up with him easily throwing himself in the path of the man who stopped in surprise.

"How did you…!" the man was buff with a few scars on his arms and a bald head.

"Give me back my money and whatever you took from the woman"

The man held the baby blue purse in his hand tightly, "Not a chance"

"I asked nicely" Sasuke smirked. "Now I won't ask"

He made two clones of himself who cracked their knuckles as he was doing.

"You're… a ninja?!" the man took a step back.

"This is going to be too easy" Sasuke smirked before all three Sasuke's attacked the man beating him so much he was left bleeding and with huge bumps on his head.

* * *

Hinata now waited at the restaurant where she was now ordering a plate of dumplings. Sasuke had not gotten there and she had gotten impatient. Her stomach was growling while she had been looking over the menu out of boredom.

"Hey are you Hinata Hyuga?" a young girl asked her.

Hinata looked up from the menu her eyes narrowing at the thirteen year old standing by her table staring curiously. The girl wore a red shirt, black pants, blue ninja sandals and bandages around her hands. Her long blonde hair reminded Hinata of Ino's hair only this girl let her hair hang loosely behind her. Looking carefully at the girl Hinata realized by the band she wore that she was a ninja from Konoha. Smiling sweetly at the girl she tilted her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you Hinata Hyuga from Konoha?" the girl repeated.

Hinata shook her head, "I am not"

"What is your name?" the girl's eyes narrowed.

Hinata didn't like the girl already, "Mai"

"Mai what?" the girl pressed on.

"Mai Kuran"

"Mai Kuran" the girl tested the name over and over.

"Can I help you?" Hinata was starting to be annoyed. Most people would believe her when they saw how different she looked.

"You just look like someone we're looking for from Konoha" the girl was still suspicious.

'_They're supposed to think I'm dead. Unless Tsunade sent them to investigate. Hm… but why would she send a team of weak ninja? Maybe she thinks I'm still the weak Hinata from all those years ago. What an insult!' _Hinata stood from her table. "Look I don't know who this person is but I take offense at how aggressive your being"

"Its just that your eyes are a Hyuga's eyes" she pointed out. "And all known Hyuga's are currently in Konoha with their clan"

"I assure you I am no Hyuga. I have white eyes due to a failed experiment"

"Kurakano" a tall man dressed like Kakashi walked up. It didn't take long for her to realize that it WAS Kakashi.


	6. Making it to Suna

Hooray for updates. Well I moved out so hopefully that means more updates okay? I have internet again so Im going to get crackin on updating and finishing the stories I have up.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Hinata unbelieving what he was seeing. He shook his head resting his right hand on the blonde girls shoulder. "Stop harassing people"

"I am not. She looks like Hyuga Hinata" the blonde retorted.

"It is not our mission to look for her and besides this girl…" he looked over Hinata… I mean Mai… "Doesn't look like her"

"She has Hyuga eyes"

"I already told her that my eyes are the product of a failed experiment" Hinata stated angrily.

"We are sorry for the intrusion" Kakashi bowed slightly.

"Hey Kurakano!" a boy shouted from behind them.

Hinata's blood seemed to freeze over. _'Naruto?'_

A red headed boy ran to be beside the blonde girl, "Why did you leave us like that?" then he noticed Hinata, "Oh hey there miss!"

'_He acts like Naruto' _she thought sadly but smiled anyway.

"Idiot" a black haired thirteen year old walked up standing beside the loud red head.

'_This seems so familiar somehow…'_ Hinata mused.

Kakashi put his free hand on the red heads head ruffling his hair a little bit. The read head pouted like Naruto would when he was young. Then… as Naruto would have he smacked the teacher's hand away yelling at him to stop treating him like a little kid because someday he was going to make it big.

Hinata saw Sasuke enter the restaurant then hide when he saw Kakashi there. Hinata was glad he had some damn common sense to hide. She didn't want to be caught and sent back to Konoha. This wouldn't be how her life would turn out. She refused for it to turn out that way. Moving away from the table she had been sitting on she walked out of the restaurant with the blonde girl Kurakano at her heels. Hoping she would leave her alone Hinata picked up her pace only to have the girl pick up her pace as well. Annoyed Hinata stopped turning around to face the blonde ninja.

"What?"

The girl was taken by surprise at first but quickly composed herself, "I know you're her. I just have a feeling you're Hinata"

"Man your fucking annoying kid" Hinata saw Kakashi and the other two ninja catch up with them. "Do you mind making your ninja heel?"

"She's not a dog" Kakashi responded coldly.

"Maybe you should put her on a leash" she retorted. "Before she fucks with the wrong person"

Kakashi shook his head, "You couldn't be Hinata. You're too foul mouthed"

Smirking Hinata tilted her head, "I take that as a compliment"

"Wait the Hinata from our village died years ago didn't she?" the red head spoke to his teacher.

"Yes Kit she passed away shortly after the chunnin exams" Kakashi didn't take his eyes off of 'Mai.'

Hinata started walking away until Kurakano stopped her again only this time with a shuriken. Her aim had missed landing two feet away from Hinata on the ground. Hinata snorted, "Pathetic"

"I know you're Hinata Hyuga!" Kurakano screamed.

"And your basis for that is…?" Hinata didn't turn to face them.

"You have the same physical description! White eyes, unusually pale skin, black hair and weak appearance!"

"Weak… appearance…" Hinata chuckled darkly. "Weak… appearance" she repeated with more anger.

Turning to face them she clenched her fists at her sides. She looked like she was about to kill the blonde girl for her words. Luckily a tall brown haired man stopped her. "Mai where have you been? We've been waiting for you!"

Hinata looked confused at first but understood quickly, "I was just dealing with some pests"

The man pretended to just have noticed the other ninja in the street with them, "Oh! Well we have to go! Mom is waiting and you know mom" he shook his head.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" she threw and angered look at Kakashi and his student, "Don't follow me. If I find any of you near me I swear I will kill you"

Both walked away quickly rounding a corner she bumped into Sasuke. The tall brown haired man smiled, "Hope I helped"

"More than you realize" Sasuke threw a small pouch, no doubt money at him making him leave.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Hinata hissed looking around the corner seeing Kakashi with his students walking away.

"Maybe they know you're alive" Sasuke whispered.

"But how…" she paused. "You!" she turned on him. "You told them didn't you?!"

"What?" he stood his ground. True he was spying on the Akatsuki for Konoha but he hadn't sent a report yet meaning this wasn't his fault.

"You… you're working for Tsunade aren't you?!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Like I like the bitch" he retorted.

"How do I know your not working for them?"

"Because there is nothing I want in Konoha. I have no ties there. I want to be stronger and revive my clan in another village later on in life" he was determined when he said this.

"Makes sense" she muttered. "Fine but know this Sasuke Uchiha, if you ever betray us then I swear I will go after you myself and kill you" her eyes were filled with as much determination as his.

"Fine. I have nothing to lose anyway"

After making sure that Kakashi and his students had left the village heading back in the direction of Konoha Hinata and Sasuke left in the opposite direction. They traveled at a fast pace until Sasuke suggested they eat something since he hadn't eaten. With a sigh she agreed since she hadn't eaten either. Sasuke had a fire going in very little time. Hinata cooked the ramen noodles she had packed. It wasn't her favorite food but it was convenient. After their very late breakfast they continued their fast pace not stopping unless necessary. By the time night fell Hinata had already stopped and set up a camp for them to sleep through the night. Not setting a fire was unusual until Sasuke noticed the rain clouds above them. He also noticed that the beds she had made for them were in the trees with a lot of shelter from the rain. Jumping into the tree with his bed in it he couldn't help but feel like a monkey.

"It's not the warmest but its better than sleeping on wet dirt" Hinata sat back in her bed leaning on a branch.

"Fine by me" he replied getting comfortable.

* * *

In Konoha a blonde girl was reporting what she had seen in a small village earlier that day to Tsunade herself. The pink haired girl standing at the right of the Hokage's desk snorted at the details.

"She matched the description perfectly" the blonde girl ended saying the last part mostly to herself.

"Hm… please tell Kakashi to come see me" Tsunade watched Kurakano nod and walk out to get her teacher.

When the door closed behind her Sakura turned to her teacher and Hokage, "You don't believe she's really alive somewhere do you?"

The Hokage closed her eyes, "It's a bit complicated Sakura"

"You know you can trust me. Maybe I can help"

"Alright but this information doesn't leave this office"

"Understood" Sakura smirked.

"We found this" Tsunade took out a kunai with a blue tag on it. The initials were HH and a line through them, "when we discovered him"

"Hinata Hyuga" Sakura guessed what the HH initials stood for.

Tsunade nodded, "we came to that conclusion too"

"But she's dead. Why would her family fake her death?" she examined the tag. "Unless maybe they think she really is dead?"

"Are you suggesting she did this herself? What motive could she possibly have?"

"Maybe to get away from Hiashi" Sakura was trying to think, "he did treat her badly"

"That's a new theory I suppose"

"Yours?"

"Her family faked it so Hanabi could become the heir"

"Makes sense…" she furrowed her eyebrows, "But wait... didn't Hiashi give custody to her sensei?"

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Yes" she murmured, "How could I have missed it?"

"Why would she leave Kurenai though…?" Sakura was still trying to figure it out.

"Go tell Kurenai to meet me here tomorrow morning and then you are free for the rest of the evening" she ordered.

With a nod Sakura disappeared. Tsunade was please that Sakura had remembered that small detail. Then again, she hoped Sakura was right and that the Hyuga family didn't plan a fake death. That Hinata might have done it herself. Grabbing a quick cup she filled it with sake trying to relax her throbbing head.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke rolled over seeing Hinata reading with the suns light. Hearing the leaves around him rustling she looked up, "Oh, good morning little Uchiha"

"Morning" he sat in the tree bed.

"Breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes" she went back to reading her book.

Looking around he finally found a small fire with fish cooking. The aroma made his mouth water since he liked to eat fish. It was an acquired taste for him but since Orochimaru loved fish and would eat it quite often Sasuke ended up liking it too. He thought back to the evening before when Hinata had threatened him. Of course he would still send reports back to Tsunade eventually. He was after all still undercover. Besides, in his mind, even if Hinata killed him he would be happy since he would at least be reunited with Naruto. That is IF he didn't go to hell. Sasuke that is.

"Fish is done" Hinata handed him his breakfast.

"Thanks" he happily ate the fish in minutes.

"We should keep moving" she abruptly announced.

Without a word he got up and followed her. They jumped from tree to tree at a hurried pace. When Hinata looked back past him and quickened her pace Sasuke couldn't help but be suspicious. _'What could she be running from?'_

When Hinata finally slowed down she made a sharp right running at a fast pace. Sasuke only watched as she pinned a ninja to a tree with a kunai at his throat. Her body pushed into his holding him in place on the tree.

"Who sent you?" she growled.

The ninja showed no fear or surprise at her catching him. "Mikoto requests your services"

Hinata blinked twice, "Mikoto?"

"Yes"

"That's not my way anymore" she let the ninja go letting him stand before her.

"She offers big money"

With a sigh Hinata looked at Sasuke then at the ninja, "I'm already on a mission"

"She'll double the pay" his answer was so immediate that Hinata couldn't help but think Mikoto knew she wouldn't accept at first.

"Its personal" she raised and eyebrow, "the mission I mean"

"Triple" he answered confidently.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched. Damn he was getting to her with money. "What rank is it?"

"A or S"

Switching her gaze to Sasuke then the ninja then Sasuke again she answered, "Fine"

"Perfect. Here is the mission" he held out a scroll for her.

"A delivery? I don't think it's so dire that I would classify it an A or S mission"

"You have to take it to Hay Lyn in Suna"

Understanding the meaning of the S or A ranked mission she nodded, "Time Limit?"

"Two days. She should have a response and Mikoto wants you to bring back the response to her"

"In two days huh? Urgent isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Alright I'll be there two days from now"

With that the ninja bowed and disappeared back to his master Mikoto. Sasuke wanted to ask what that was about but the look of frustration on Hinata's face made him rethink it. They traveled even faster than before to where he guessed was Suna. Apparently they were headed to Suna anyway. She'd be hitting two birds with one stone. It took them hours before they reached the gates of Suna. Most of the day had been used up in traveling at a fast pace with only two five minute breaks. He never imagined she could have this good of stamina. For some reason when he thought about what else she could keep going at he found himself thinking a bit dirty but shook those thoughts off quickly.

"Business?" one of the guards asked.

'_I wonder which one of these bastards hurt my Itachi'_ she thought. "Delivery to Hay Lyn"

The guards exchanged glances, "She'll eat you alive kid"

"I'll manage" she faked a smile.

"It's your funeral" he let her and Sasuke pass.

"Poor kid" one of the guards commented.

"Yeah Hay Lyn is a serious witch" the other agreed.

With a big sigh Hinata walked alongside Sasuke who looked bored. "Why are we in Suna?"

"Delivery" she frowned.

"Why is this an S or A ranked mission?"

She stopped walking, "Hay Lyn is a… well she's not the friendliest of people at first"

"How do you know?"

Hinata's lips formed a frown, "She nearly killed me when I first met her"

His eyes widened, "And you have to deliver that scroll to her?"

"Yep" Hinata continued walking with him by her side. "Oh don't give me that look" she smiled, "I get along better with her now but she is still very cautious."

"Is that what you call it?" he sarcastically replied.

"You don't know her story. She is a very hurt woman"

"Right…"

They continued walking for a good while until Hinata stopped at an old house. It was three floors and had a HUGE front yard. Needless to say Hay Lyn is rich. With a tiny skip Hinata jumped over the fence motioning for him to follow her. When he landed next to her she was still examining her surroundings. Upon closer inspection he saw that she had her blood line power activated.

'_Why would she…_' his question was answered when she knocked him down with her as a bunch of kunai and shuriken were hurled at them. While on the floor Hinata whispered to him to follow her and to not get killed.

'_That's reassuring'_ he mentally replied but complied with her anyway.

Getting up she sprinted to her left with him at her heels. Without warning she jumped into one of the nearby trees. Sasuke did the same barely avoiding the pit with spikes at the bottom. Bad luck for him if he would have fallen in. Jumping out into the field again they ran towards the front door but shuriken among other weapons were being thrown at them. Not to mention that Hinata had forgotten to tell Sasuke to watch her steps. He had accidentally stepped on an explosive. Hinata had to pull him away or else he would have lost an arm or a leg for sure. While she glared at him Sasuke noticed a thin wire which she stepped on triggering spiked to pop up from the ground. Sasuke had saved Hinata by pulling her towards him. Too bad he pulled too hard and they fell giving them less time to escape the other attacks. They had to roll and jump and even hit a few targets. If they weren't on the mission then Sasuke would say it was good training for them.

Finally they made it to the door ringing the bell. Hinata waited and waited… and waited… nothing. When Sasuke noticed it was too quiet he pulled Hinata towards him but it was too late she fell through a trap door pulling him with her down a tube. The air pushed against them as Hinata slid on her back through the tube and Sasuke slid on his stomach with his arms linked with Hinata's just in case. Hinata hated the feeling of falling. She was never afraid of heights but she didn't like the creepy sensation of falling. It made her feel so… out of control. She preferred to be in control of her situations.

When they made it to the end Hinata landed on her stomach while Sasuke landed on her with his stomach to her back. Both didn't notice since when they looked up they saw a teenage girl with pigtails. Hinata smiled but turned a bright red when she realized their position. With Sasuke behind her like that it was easy to imagine that he was… no! she wouldn't let herself think that way. Shaking her head she rolled him off then standing to greet the girl.

"Hay Lyn" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata" the girl smirked, "come to see me?"

Sasuke sat up staring at them interact. The Hay Lyn girl was way creepy. Creepier than Orochimaru for sure. The girl was wearing a skull as belt buckle. And I mean, a real skull. It looked like she had just glued it on there or something since it poked out so much. It was hard not to notice. The good thing was that her belt was sideways so the skull was leaned to the right. Sasuke assumed it was just heavy so that would explain the tilted belt. The girl wore a lot of black in clothing and make up. Her black hair being pulled into pig tails made her face visible. Her bright green eyes stared at Hinata hungrily. Needless to say it creeped the hell out of him. Standing up the girl took her eyes off of Hinata to look at him.

"And a guest!" she clapped her hands together. Even that seemed creepy to him.

"He is a teammate now" Hinata watched the girls movements carefully.

"A teammate you say? Hm… He has nice eyes… and a nice body…"

Hinata and Sasuke both turned red at this.

"Perfect for a three-so"

"No" Hinata cut in. She knew the girl was obsessed with sexual partners but she was a bit weird in voicing her fantasies. Normal people keep those things to themselves. She would go all out into bondage and just the thought of it made Hinata's skin crawl. She just couldn't see how those actions could turn someone on. Hinata is a virgin but she knows enough from the others, without Itachi's knowing of course, to know what bondage is.

The girl looked at her strangely but still hungrily.

Hinata composed herself, "I mean, you have a message from Mikoto"

"Ah! The pale beauty!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Nodding Hinata passed the scroll over to her.

Hay Lyn read it quickly, "My my… what an interesting person she is" she smirked at Hinata. "It would seem I am going to need your assistance"

Sasuke groaned earning him the attention of Hay Lyn again. _'Crap'_ he really didn't want attention from this girl. She was way too creepy for his taste.


	7. Mikoto

Hinata had been put to work on gathering supplies for the potion Hay Lyn needed. Sasuke was collecting firewood for obvious reasons. When they had finished with their tasks Hay Lyn was creating a strange potion in a black cauldron. Sasuke was starting to suspect she was some sort of witch which would explain why she's so creepy.

"Viento ven a mi" winds picked up around Hay Lyn. She then muttered a few words in a strange language he didn't understand and swirls of lights appeared from thin air. The lights were sucked in to the cauldron. Hay Lyn smirked finishing the potion and pouring it into three vials. The liquid was blue with tiny specs of light at first but then faded to a dark blue color. While Hay Lyn wrote a reply for Mikoto Hinata went through some of her books reading the ones that interested her. Sasuke felt awkward here since Hay Lyn would look up from her letter to look at him suggestively. Hinata didn't notice or else she would have put a stop to it.

"There!" Hay Lyn smiled rolling up the letter. "Here is the reply and these" she handed Hinata the vials, "are her special potion. Be sure to remind her that its one vial a month okay?"

"One vial a month got it" Hinata tucked the letter and vials into her bag carefully.

"Be very careful" Hay Lyn eyed the bag.

"Don't worry. I'll see you some other time" Hinata secured her bag.

"What your not staying?" the disappointment was clear on her face.

"I've got a deadline this time"

"Aw alrighty then" she smiled again, "Be sure to bring him back with you next time" she shot Sasuke a hungry glance.

Sasuke was beyond creeped out at her. For some reason he felt that if it weren't for Hinata never leaving him in the same room as Hay Lyn alone then she wouldn't hesitate to rape him. He would have to make sure to thank Hinata for not leaving him.

Instead of a direct answer Hinata replied with, "See you soon"

"How do we get out of here?" Sasuke followed Hinata closely. He felt Hay Lyn staring at them.

"The door" she said it like it was childishly obvious.

They made it to a large wooden door with a cross at the top. Webs were coating the top of it suggesting that it wasn't opened much. Hinata didn't hesitate to push it open. The wood groaned at being used but opened anyway. They stepped out closing the door behind them. Sasuke didn't overlook the blood stains that coated the dead grass and dirt. Their shoes were the only thing heard until Hinata abruptly stopped.

"Its locked" she muttered.

"Locked?" Sasuke looked ahead seeing a large metal gate. The gate was chained together with a huge lock to secure it.

"She probably forgot to unlock it" frowning she walked to the right along the metal fence trying to find another exit. "we're going to have to search for another way out"

A shadow caught Sasuke's eye and he whirled around to see what it was but it was gone. "What the…"

"Try not to curse here"

"Why not?"

"You haven't noticed?" she asked amazed.

"Noticed what?"

She stopped turning to face their right, "We're in a cemetery"

"What?" he looked around him taking everything in. It was true. He saw tombstones all around the house they had just been inside. He clicked one and one together, "Wait so… those bright lights were…"

"Human souls" Hinata finished for him waiting for his reaction.

"And why did she need them in the potion?"

"They were only lending a bit of their power into the potion for her to use. The potion is a life preserving potion"

"Life preserving?"

"Yes. Mikoto is… dying and there is a way to save her. Thing is the last ingredient for her remedy is a rare flower that grows only in Suna once a year."

"So… they use the potion to keep her alive until then?"

"Yes"

"That's…" he couldn't find the right word for it.

"Found it" she smiled. "Our way out" she pointed to a hole in the metal fence.

Both climbed through without hesitation. Outside Hinata informed Sasuke that they were going to deliver the message to Mikoto so that they would finish their side mission. Sasuke only nodded and followed. It didn't take them long to get to her place. It was amazing considering that once they passed her high walls the normal dry hot climate didn't exist. Instead there were trees and flowers surrounding a large home in the center. Sasuke looked around at all the flowers while Hinata knocked.

The door swung open, "Hinata dear!" a female with long black hair hugged Hinata.

"Hey there" Hinata smiled.

"Who's here?!" a masculine voice was heard from inside the house.

"Its Hinata!" the woman yelled back.

"Let her in!"

With a bow the woman let them inside. Sasuke saw the inside was as earthy and green as the outside. Plants surrounded them and if Sasuke didn't know better he could have sworn he saw one moving as if waving at them. Hinata only smiled while they followed the woman who had greeted them at the door. She was a chunky woman who wore earthy greens and browns. A man was bent over tending to plants when they entered a large room. He rose dusting off his blue overalls. The lady cleared her throat letting him know they were there.

The man turned spotting Hinata right away, "Oy Hinata is that you?!"

"I wasn't going to stay little forever" Hinata giggled.

"But man! You are a woman now! I remember when you didn't have breasts!" he laughed loudly.

Hinata's face as well as Sasuke's turned red. Sasuke turned away pretending to look at a plant while Hinata looked down at her chest to see how bad it had gotten. It was true, as a young girl she as every other girl was flat as a board but as soon as she hit her puberty she had definitely grown into a woman. The lady next to her only coughed and scolded the man for even looking in the first place.

"Well how could I not? They're big and still growing! like a beautiful flower she is blossoming!"

"And your wilting" the lady retorted.

"I take no comments from the woman who is already wilted!" he huffed crossing his arms.

Hinata smiled at the familiar scene. Ever since her first time there shortly after her 'death' in Konoha they had accepted her into the family. The man had been like a perverted uncle. Of course never to her until today since she was too young for such things. The chunky woman was like the giddy aunt whom she could always count on no matter what the cost. And the servants who were probably out tending to the garden or the mistress also had grown to love Hinata as the young sister.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" the woman inquired.

"Bah! I bet he's the boyfriend right? Uchiha right?" the man smirked knowingly.

"Yes" Sasuke answered.

"No" Hinata answered.

"Well which is it? Answer! You're a man!" the man commanded of Sasuke.

"He is an Uchiha but-" Hinata responded before Sasuke could insult the man.

"Oh stop badgering her" a petite woman commanded in a soft voice.

"Mikoto?" Hinata couldn't believe it.

There standing in the doorway was Mikoto. It was surprising because she was standing at all. Due to her fate she had refused to get out of bed fearing she would collapse somewhere and be forgotten. Of course her servants adored her even though she had quite a temper and was very rude to all. They knew she did it because she did not know how to react to people. At least until Hinata had started helping out one day. Mikoto wore a long red and golden dress with black seams. The dress only showed how thin the woman was, probably from mal-nutrition because being that thin was unhealthy and unattractive.

"Hinata-chan?" it was like she was trying to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. Her pale hand reached out to Hinata.

Hinata walked slowly towards the woman catching her frail body against her more secure one. "What are you doing out of bed mother?"

'_Mother?' _Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it of course. He wondered if Mikoto was really Hinata's mother or not.

Mikoto looked up at Hinata, "I heard you were here" she felt a tear come out, "I feared I only imagined them telling me of…of…"

"Sh… sh… sh…" Hinata picked Mikoto up bridal style gently rocking her.

"my… daughter…" Mikoto drifted to sleep.

"Rin go tell the cook to make something light to eat for Mikoto then something a little heavier. She will be hungry after." Hinata commanded.

"Hai" The chunky lady shuffled away with a smile on her face.

"Cho"

"Hai" the man was very attentive now.

"Go tell the servants to not bother Mikoto for the rest of the day. I will tend to her personally. You are free to go out for the day as well"

He bowed, "Hai Thank you"

"Sasuke"

"Hm?" he hoped she wasn't going to tell him do to some chore for her.

"Go get some rest. We will be traveling at dawn and I don't want to take any breaks. You can rest in the room down the hall to your right"

"Fine" at least he didn't have to do chores.

Hinata carried Mikoto down the hall, made a left to another hall and at the very end stopped to open the door. Mikoto was so light that Hinata could more than likely hold her with one arm. Of course she didn't try it. The large bed took up most of the room, decorations were all around the room in various colors. It seemed sad that the room looked so beautiful, so lively that in comparison Mikoto looked dead in the center of the bed tucked under her colorful blankets. Hinata took out one of the vials popping it open. Mikoto was still asleep. With a kunai Hinata cut her wrists letting her blood drip into the vial. The orbs reappeared glowing a bright blue then a red. Smiling a bit Hinata sat Mikoto up so she could pour the liquid into her mouth.

"come on Mikoto" she whispered.

The liquid was carefully poured into Mikoto's mouth. The air seemed to pick up around Mikoto while the red liquid glowed even as it slid down her throat. Few seconds went by when things calmed. Hinata watched her mother figure slowly awaken.

"Hinata" Mikoto was still weak.

"How you doing?" Hinata softly asked.

"Better now. Thanks to you" a faint smile graced her lips.

"It was nothing"

"Slitting your wrists for a blood offering isn't nothing" she chuckled lightly.

"it's the least I can do" Hinata countered.

"Your so stubborn"

"I got that from him sadly"

"I wish I could of knocked some sense into that man"

"He's dying of old age anyway"

"He doesn't have the right to. Life is wasted on the bitter"

Hinata smiled, "I know"

A knock was heard on the door. Hinata answered, "Yes?"

"The lady's food is ready" Rin announced.

"Bring it in"

"You made them make me lunch?" Mikoto sounded surprised.

Hinata didn't respond. Rin set up the small bed side table and placed the food trays on it before bowing and excusing herself. Mikoto eyed the food hungrily though it was obvious her strength had not completely returned yet. With a sigh Hinata spoon fed Mikoto gently wiping away any excess.

"You treat me like a child" Mikoto complained between bites.

"I treat you as a sick mother"

"Shouldn't I be ailing your sicknesses?"

"only when I was young. Now I am grown I take care of you when you need me"

"Then stay here. You can take care of me and I you"

"You know I cant. I have unfinished business"

"Are you still with that?"

"I have to find out why… can we help you little Uchiha?" she was annoyed.

Sasuke opened the door seeing Hinata sitting by Mikoto who had some color on her cheeks finally. "Is there a shower around here?"

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" Mikoto was confused. She could have sworn Hinata's boyfriend Itachi hated Sasuke. So why would Hinata hang around him?

"Yes" Sasuke confirmed.

"Well… an Uchiha. The second one I've seen in this lifetime"

"My brother I bet" Sasuke grumbled.

"No, your mother"

Sasuke couldn't help but freeze for a split second at the thought of his mother. His mother who he had adored when he was a child. His mother who took care of him, defended him and nursed him. The same who had turned out to be a traitor to Konoha. The one who argued with Itachi causing him to leave and join the Akatsuki. The one who died at Itachi's hand causing Sasuke to believe Itachi was the wrong one in the family. It was a good thing Sasuke had discovered the truth while with Orochimaru or else he would have gone through with killing his brother.

"My mother is dead" Sasuke flatly said.

"Oh I know" Mikoto frowned. "She was a beautiful woman. Intelligent too!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Hinata noticed, "Sasuke the shower is across the hall from the room"

With a nod he excused himself leaving the door cracked open. Hinata stood to close it when Mikoto chuckled.

"Strange isn't he?" Mikoto smiled.

"Understatement"

"Are you in that group with him as your partner?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Naturally to a mother"

Hinata let out a big sigh, "He arrived a few days ago. Boss let him in. Its not like he had anywhere else to go anyway. Doubt Konoha would give him a chance to make it past the gates."

"Do you think so?"

"Well… I don't know really"

"Just remember, keep your friends close but your enemies closer"

"Yeah" _'Thing is… which one is he?'_

"Can you be a dear and fetch me some more lemonade from the kitchen?"

"Sure thing" Hinata smiled.

"Aren't you going to grab the empty glass?"

"I'll just bring a pitcher"

"Smart"

Hinata walked out of the room making sure to close the door behind her. The house was quiet due to no one working. Looked like the servants and everyone else had listened to Hinata and left. She heard the water running in the bathroom across her old room. She doubted he realized he had been relaxing in her old room at all. Then again it looked like a plain room anyway. She never had been one for decorations or girly things out of her home with the Akatsuki for fear of someone finding them and either stealing them or accusing her of being in the organization. Very few people knew about Hinata and the Akatsuki. Mikoto was only one of the few Hinata trusted with her life.

In the kitchen Hinata grabbed the pitcher of lemonade taking it back to Mikoto who was asleep. With a small blow Hinata chilled the water even more for later when Mikoto was awake. Estimating she would be asleep for a few hours Hinata decided to pick one of the many books from the small library to read through. She found one on the earth techniques she still needed to perfect. To practice Hinata placed a small seed into a small pot. The pot was placed in front of her while she kneeled on the floor. The book lay open to the page needed. It took little concentration on Hinata's part since she had done this quite a few times already and was only warming up.

"Sal y abre hacia mi" she whispered to the seed with her right hand over it palm down.

The seed glowed a light blue color before slowly growing toward Hinata's palm. When it was done a beautiful white flower opened itself to Hinata.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mikoto spoke next to Hinata.

"You should be resting"

"I felt the flower. I had to see what was happening"

"Oh my apologiess"

"You forget I'm so attuned with earth"

"Yeah"

"You really have bloomed into your real self Hinata"

Hinata looked at the flower before her, "Not into a beautiful flower. More like a venus fly trap"

Mikoto's laugh was like hearing bells ringing. Her strength was definitely returning. She shook her head lightly, "No. I don't believe that"

"it's the truth"

"Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"I don't"

"Yes you do. I can see it"

"…"

"Did you know that plants like it when you talk to them?"

"I don't garden much honestly" she frowned.

"Maybe you should. Its quite therapeutic"

"I'll consider it when I get home"

"You do that sweetie"

"Go back to bed now will you?"

"Alright"

Hinata helped her back into bed making sure to cover her. They spent the next few hours talking and Mikoto taught Hinata more techniques to practice with until next time.

Dawn came soon and Sasuke was already outside the house waiting on Hinata to say goodbye to Mikoto. Even he had a conversation with Mikoto about his mother and past relations with his family. It was enlightening to hear about the good parts about his family. He had grown to think the Uchiha's were nothing but traitors. Much as he is now. He had betrayed Konoha, he had betrayed his brother unknowingly of course and was now going to betray Hinata. Maybe that's all he's good for.

Hinata finally stepped out of the house to stand next to Sasuke. "Ready?"

"Been ready" he retorted.

Hinata tried to tell Sasuke that they would have to separate later on but he stubbornly said no. Irritated at having to take him along she started her search on the under ground places. Mostly criminals hung out there so she thought it would be the best place to start the search.


End file.
